Avatar Drabbles
by WhisperToMeSoftly
Summary: Just drabbles I thought up while my inspiration was good. Total: 10. Azula, Zuko, Jet, Suki, Bosco, Earth King, Iroh, Katara, Ty Lee, Toph. 100 words each.
1. Chapter 1

Hope

Azula does not sleep. Not yet. Even though her lids are heavy, her mind has nearly stopped racing, her heart is slowing…her eyes remain open, staring into the darkness of her room.

The young girl waits, waits for something she hope will come. Hope.

_It probably won't,_ the sensible part of her chides. _Stop hoping. There is no hope._

_Monster._

The sheets are gripped tighter in her small hands. It will come, it must come.

Her mother comes to the door, her shadow cast upon Azula's bed. "Good night, Azula."

Azula sighs in her 'sleep'. Ursa leaves. There's no kiss.

The Beauty of Laughter

How long must he wait?

Zuko sighs, leaning against the wall of the teashop. Iroh had found someone to talk to about tea: a nice lady, with gray hair and vibrant green eyes. Uncle had promised to buy new blades for him today; yet, he was still in the teashop after closing, talking about tea to an old lady.

It was almost more than he could stand.

Iroh comes out, with a laughing old lady. She's beautiful in laughter. She's still laughing as she walks away.

Zuko opens his mouth, Iroh says very softly: "Aren't people beautiful when they laugh?"

Anticipation

Jet remains still—absolutely still. He can feel the excitement of the friends behind him.

Not friends. Family.

Longshot is as calm as ever, perching in the branch beside him with an arrow at the ready. The Duke sits behind him, almost shivering with excitement and anticipation. It would be his first raid. Pipsqueak is behind them all, where the trunk is strongest. Smellerbee is on Jet's other side, closer. He can feel her shivering, too. And it isn't her first. He notices the knife in her hand, white-knuckled.

The tramp of feet, and clank of armor.

It is time.

Despair

The silence of the forest chills her to the bone.

Something is wrong.

Suki twists behind her, to signal to her sisters with her hands. They move forward, barely daring to breathe.

Their makeup is gone, their clothes as well. Azula had taken it all. They wear their hair down around their bare shoulders, with nothing but white sheets on their bodies. They have to keep moving. They have to warn him, protect their Kingdom.

"Suki…" one of them breathes, off to the right. They move closer, following her gaze.

Ba Sing Se stands wounded; the blood-red flag shines.

Despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Bosco 

Bosco didn't understand.

The girls with strange paint on their faces…he could sense something wrong. Something very wrong. But the king would just smile and pat his head. Should he do something?

No. Instead, he lay down next to his master, his best friend. There was no need for worry. The king was still smiling.

He was always smiling.

Then his friend was taken away. He was left with the painted girls. Why did he feel so powerless? Where did his friend go?

He lay in front of the bored girl, looking up sadly, trying to ask. She didn't respond.

The King

He looked back at his city, slowly shrinking in the distance. He could still see the lights. Those bright city lights, glowing in the darkness of twilight. His city was still alive.

No, not alive. Not quite. He had failed it. He had left it for dead. His people, his beautiful kingdom…

The girl and boy sat in front of him, looking over the saddle at the waterbender and Avatar. Was he dead? He could hear her crying.

No, he was alive. The King looked back at his city, no more than a glow of lights.

"The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."

Iroh

How could he have been betrayed like this?

No, he couldn't blame Zuko…Zuko was troubled, confused. He was torn, young, naïve…Azula was the one to blame. Twisting him, dangling his hopes and dreams in front of him like she was trying to tempt an animal with meat.

He remembered Ursa hadn't liked her either. For some reason, this comforted him immensely.

He took a deep breath, relaxing in his bonds. It wouldn't be for long. He'd find a way out. He'd just have to leave Zuko behind, that's all. The main plan wouldn't change.

A pang in his heart. Loneliness.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe

She just needed to see him, really. Look at him when he couldn't look at her. Then maybe it would be made clearer to her. Then maybe she wouldn't be so suspicious. The fidgeting and writhing dragon of wariness and warning would leave her chest whenever she glanced at him.

Maybe she could convince herself that he was safe.

It was dark, but moonlight gave her a bit of illumination. He lay sprawled in bed, one arm thrown over his face. His blankets were wrinkled and in disarray. His scar lay stark against his face.

She watched. Moments passed.

Maybe.

The Song

Her aura definitely wasn't pink. Forced to watch the prisoner, while Azula was off fighting the Avatar…it wasn't fair.

"Still waiting for him?" The question. The curious question, that never went away.

"He'll come." The simple response. The eternal response, without reward.

Her nails tapped out a rhythm on the ground, trying to entertain. She tapped her foot to the beat, hitting her head lightly on the wall behind her. Maybe if she could pretend…the music would come…It came to her, she began to hum—

A tentative beat came from behind bars. Placing hope in the song. In the music.

Deserving

She could feel his heart racing. Racing so fast, so fast. The heartbeat that had once been in front of him had stopped. The man lay on the floor, his robe hanging off of his body. It was over. It had ended.

Had it?

Perhaps he didn't think so. His heart didn't. His heart still feared…What, she did not know. But it waited for another danger. It waited for another challenge to be put before it.

He didn't deserve it.

His steps had always been light, airy. No longer, as he walked towards her.

Hand in hand. "You did it."


End file.
